


Strange "new" style

by Monmonmoiru



Series: Magnus Bane Appreciation Month [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Gothic Lolita, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Magnus Appreciation Month, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Sly Magnus, and his fashion sense, fashion - Freeform, posessive Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Magnus is trying out a new style, and it's not even colourful.





	Strange "new" style

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love gothic lolita but the clothes are so expressive so. In result, I write out my fantasy lol (Also, fishnet gloves are very noice)
> 
> And I was stuck with this theme for days cause I have 0 knowledge about this and my style is literally Alec's style lol
> 
> As always, thank you to anyone who read, like and comment!  
> (Please tell me, of course only if you want to, if there are any mistakes I made!)

**Prompt: Fashion**

* * *

 

[Ref for Magnus' outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/52/4b/96/524b96caaf43459666fcd52ac5b5b924.jpg)

* * *

 

Magnus is humming a cheerful tune while putting on his makeup. Right now, he's getting ready to go to the party that he organise at Pandemonium. Since the theme for it is Gothic Lolita, he's wearing a classic silky black blouse with long sleeves, which also complement his frilly waistcoat and tie. As for pants, he's having on himself black bloomers and a stylish belt. Covering his legs is a pair of black and white stocking. 'Alec would probably be surprised at the lack of colour I'm wearing.' Magnus laughs silently to himself.

 

Once he finished drawing his eyeliner, he begins to style his hair. Magnus dips his hand into the gel and put them onto his hair, styling the front of his hair looks fluffed up. once he's happy with the style, he looks at the row of coloured hairspray and decides that he wants to wear white. With a good shake on the hairspray can, Magnus applies it onto his hair, only colouring the outer layer of his hair white.

 

Looking back at the clock, Magnus sees that he's still early and it will take awhile before actually needs to get going. Slipping a silver pocket watch along with the chain into the pocket of the coat, he chooses to put on his boots. When everything is all done, he stands in front of the mirror, posing and playing with his fishnet gloves. 

 

"This is actually very nice." He says to himself. Magnus is starting to enjoy this style ever since he discovered it during his trip to Japan with Alec. It reminds him of the clothes during the Victorian era while still being very modern. A nice combination, and like any fashion-forward person, Magnus is willing to try it out. There will be definitely more themes with it, Magnus decides, and Alec will need to join in with him. 

 

Speaking of the shadowhunter, the door to their bedroom opens. Looking back, Magnus can't help but smile at Alec. As for the Nephilim, he can't take his eyes off his boyfriend. 

 

"Magnus? What are you wearing?"

 

With a grin, Magnus replies, "I'm trying out this style called Gothic Lolita that I found out during our date in Japan. Do you like it?"

 

Raking his eyes up and down Magnus, Alec has to keep himself from swallowing loudly and says, "It's, uh, it's very nice. Yeah, very nice."

 

"Good!" Clasping his hands together, the warlock approaches Alec with a predatory smile, "Then how about I dress you up in this style and we can go together to my club."

 

"So this is the theme? Gothic Lolita?"

 

"Yup!"

 

"No, Magnus!" Alec is trying to avoid having to go the club or wearing frilly clothes, even though they are black and white. 

 

Magnus suddenly has an idea. With a fake pout, Magnus hangs onto his boyfriend's arm and say, "But if I'm this beautiful, someone is definitely going to hit on me. Without you there, no one knows what might even happen."

 

Although Alec knows that as a warlock, nothing is going to happen to Magnus. Still, that knowledge is blinded by the image of some random stranger feeling up his Magnus while they are dancing with each other in the club. That's not going to happen on his watch. Magnus grins wider when he sees Alec let out a defeated sigh.

 

"So are you gonna go?"

 

"... Fine."

 

"Alright, makeover time!" Magnus cheers.

 

Alec is left confused as he sees the other starts digging into his closet, "What time now?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short fic but I really can't think of anything for fashion lol


End file.
